That Witch Girl
by NappeunGizibe
Summary: He always thought he could never get over his first love in this lifetime but then she came like a whirlwind and blew away his mind along with his sanity.
1. chapter 1

It had been an year since Chase disappeared.The Ipswich boys were in their final year of high school and life was back on its mundane track. Sarah and Caleb had broken up six months ago while Kate and Pogue were still going strong. Reid was back to his whoring self and Tyler was still by his side as his wingman. Time was passing slowly in Spencer high and Caleb hoped it would go on at the same pace, as he had been through enough excitement in the past one year.

It was yet another normal day in Spencer high. Mr Tucker, their english teacher, was droning about some dead poet from centuries ago.

Reid was busy texting a chick he met at Nicky's, sitting besides Reid, Tyler was being his attentive self, jotting down every single word he could catch amongst the constant bustle from their classmate. Pogue was lost in his own world while making gooey eyes with Kate and Caleb, the golden boy, was trying his best not to fall asleep, as he had drunk too much last night, after he saw his ex-girlfriend Sarah Wenham, snogging some jock from basketball team.

Did he still like Sarah? Maybe not, but she was the first girl he ever dated. They might not be together now but a brief part of his past would always belong to her and there was the secret that she bore which kept him on the edge. Although he had tried his best to erase all her memories related to their witchy inheritence, but he was not sure if the spells he had tried on her had actually work. He had been trying to avoid any such situation which could trigger Sarah's memory and could expose them to the whole world. So he had been keeping his distance, watching Sarah from afar as she dated the most dumbest jocks in the school while he drank himself to drown the misery of his broken heart.

His headache was getting worse with each passing second and he was itching to use his power to get some relief. Just when he was about to givein to the temptation of a quick fixture, there was a loud bang as the door to the classroom hit the wall opposite.

This got his attention like everyone else, and he turned his head towards the source of commotion and there standing in the middle of the enterance, was a new girl as beautiful as a nymph from the fairy tales with eyes so green like the deepest forests of Amazon, skin so white like snow covered Alps and lips so red like an Italian wine.

Just like all other hormone driven male population in the vicinity, Caleb's thoughts began to wonder on not so innocent grounds and his headache became unbearable.

So without having another thought, he let the power surge through his body until he felt the slightest tingle in his finger and his headache was gone.

Freed from the hangover, as he turned his head to get back to the new found curiosity, he felt the wind knocked out of his lungs and his pulse began to quicken. Those pools of forest green were staring right at him and he felt naked to his core. It was only for few seconds but he felt he could reveal his deepest darkest secrets to this new stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Few seconds seem to last for a lifetime and then the stranger turned back to Mr.Tucker and spoke.

 _"My apologies for the intrusion, it seems like I am a bit late on the first day"_

 _"Oh dear, you must be the new girl, probost told me about you this morning, you must be April"_

 _"April Evans, I transferred from Boston"_

After a brief introduction, Mr Tucker asked April to take the seat besides Kira.

As the girl moved to take her seat, another set of eyes that belonged the blonde son of Ipswich traced her every movment. It would appear that two of the Ipswich sons had began develop a little crush on the same girl.

It had been a week since April came to Spencer and she had heard all kind of rumors about herself by now. Some of them were downright absurd and some of them hit too close to home.

She had been a part of the gossip mill since long and she knew the best way to handle it was to feign indifference. The rumors would be gone, once people find something else to talk about, but neither her nor anybody else would have expected that one act of non-chalance from her part would drag her straight into another set of vicious rumors.

Spencer had one of the best swimming team. They had won the nationals three times in a row and everyone expected them to get another gold this year. This was the reason that swimming tryouts were being held too early in year. These kind of events attracted a lot of crowds. One section of crowd were those who genuinely wanted to be the part of swim team, second section were there to admire good looking guys in shorts and then there was the third section which included only Apriel, her reason for bring there was still unknown but somehow she ended there.

Boys tryouts had just finished and girls were next. As the girls begin to line up, April joined in. She was not good at swimming but that did not stop her from doing things out of way once a while. As soon as the tryout started, within few seconds it was over. It was a huge surprise for everyone when April won the race. Amongst the bystanders were also members of swim team that included Sons of Ipswich.

Caleb had seen her coming out of swimming pool and he had also seen Aaron Abbott, their arch enemy approaching her with his crony, Brody. The fact that April had just defeated Kira, the swim team captain and also Aaron's girlfriend, did not seem to board well with the jock. His eyes was filled with malice and he wanted to intimidate the new girl. As Caleb watched Aaron stand next to April, his heart jumped at the opportunity to play the hero for his crush, but before he could do anything Aaron was lying face flat on the floor and everyone else were laughing there ass off. Taking advantage of the distraction, Brody tried to attack April but Reid came to the rescue and handed his ass to him.

Caleb felt a pang of jealousy, when he saw April in conversation with Reid,

 _"Good job, Blondie!"_

 _"You too, princess"_

 _"Do you wanna get kicked too?"_

 _"Not today"_

 _"April Evans"_

 _"Reid , Reid Garwin, you know April was my grandmother..._

 _"Not interested"_

 _"I get it, not good"_

The two talked for few more minutes and soon Pogue and Tyler joined with Kate in tow. While they were still talking, April raised her eyebrows towards their arrival, which finally got Reid's attention.

" _Oh, these are my friends."_

 _"Pogue Parry"_

 _"April, nice to meet you"_

 _"Tyler Simms"_

 _"Hello, Tyler"_

 _"Kate, Pogue is my boyfriend"_

 _"Thanks for the heads up, I was about to ask him for a date"_

She said this with such a straight face that few seconds Kate believed she was being serious, and then her mouth curved up in a smile, and finally Kate breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I am back with the new chapter. It's a shorter one. Hope you'll like it. I'll try to upload another one this weekend. So here it goes. Enjoy!

While the group still continued to chat, Caleb stood at the back silently obsevering. His presence would have gone unnoticed if April had not caught him staring.

 _"Hey Garwin, I think this one belongs to your squad"_

His face reddened and before he could introduce himself, Reid beat him to it,

 _"Ignore him, he is just Caleb"_

Everyone indeed did.

Caleb was never the one to lose his cool. He was the calm, confident one. Leader of the group, not a timid shy guy. No definitely not. That was Tyler. But somehow it would seem a switch of personality. While Tyler coolly chatted away with April, Caleb was still to utter a single word.

This time universe gave him another opportunity when out of nowhere , he heard the voice of stranger address him. She was asking him something and he would have answered her coolly, had he not missed the whole conversation while thinking about ways to charm his crush. So when she asked him something and gave a questioning look, all he could blurt was a "huh.."

"And now he is just being stupid"

Unlike , the golden boy, our residential blonde wouldn't miss once in a million chance to take a jibe at their precious leader who was having one of his bad days.

When amidst the laughter of his group of friends, he heard a little chuckle escape through the stranger's lips, and he couldn't keep himself from getting red once again.

And just like that Caleb ended up being on the receiving end of many of Reid's silly jokes and completely embarrassing himself without any clever comebacks.

Soon the group of people dispersed with the promise to meet on weekend at their favourite hangout, Nicky's.

Later at night, as Caleb laid in bed re-living moments of the day, he felt a new sense of rejuvenation, excitement, the one he hadn't felt in a long time.

That night Caleb dreamed of kissing the stranger's lips, lavishing her smooth skin and whispering sweet nothings her ears.

The next morning he woke up, he knew, he was a goner for one Miss April Evans.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: My apologies for being late in posting this chapter. I was busy looking around for a boyfriend and I finally found him but Jesus!! he is damn clingy. Enough of my sad life. Lets continue. I do not own covenant and neither of the boys, but I do own April and her quirky self.

April woke to the sound of the alarm which buzzed off right when she was having a sound sleep after a long time.

She had driven all around the town yesterday and had reached back at dorm by 11. As the entrance to the dorm was already closed, she had to climb up the wall and pipes to get back to her room.

After a long day filled with drama, she was exhausted and all she wanted was to have a good night sleep but she couldn't get it because the same horrible nightmare that been haunting her nights since she was thirteen.

The clock struck 7 and she was left with only two hours before her first class. She sighed in shower while thinking back to yesterday's events. It had been a quiet few days but since yesterday's incident, she once again had become the talk of the town. She had be more careful from now on and had to control her emotions before it's too late to turn back.

After the breakfast in cafeteria there was still an hour left, so she made her way to library, which had a huge collection of books but there was only one that interested her and it was difficult to find it, so she went to the history section and began searching for it. It did took some time but she finally found it, "Chronicles of Paganism: History of Ipswich".

As soon as she opened the book, the five minutes bell rang and she needed to look at it. So hid it somewhere, where she could find it later.

When she reached to the class there were only a few students and front seats were still empty. She took the seat in the very front to the left.

Slowly and slowly the class began to fill as rest of the students took their seats and then the last of students entered , which were none other than the Sons of Ipswich.

As they were about to make way to their seats, they caught sight of a figure sitting front seat string them with intently. They sent her a small smile but she just frowned and turned her head towards front.

What was wrong with her. She had to keep her distance. She was not here to make friends because everyone leaves at the end. She had let her guard down after a long time and she could not let that happen that again. Yesterday she was happy to acknowledge them as new found friends but now she could not let them get involved in her messy life and the best way to do that was to distance herself in the best way possible.

While she continued rest of the class in the normal way, down by the two seats , sat the two sons who were busy observing her every move, the way she would just sit there jotting down things, the way her hand so often move through her black tresses, the way she chewed her lower lip as Mr Tucker talked about prose and poetry.

The time flew by and students started moving towards their other classes. The day went by uneventful , until it was lunch time.

April took her food from food counter and made her way to the first empty table she could found in the cafeteria. When she took the fist from the sandwich, she heard someone cough behind her.

Looking back , she saw a smug blonde and his other three friends staring her down.

"What", she didn't want to be disturbed when she was having the first meal of the day. Yes, it was the first meal , as she had missed her breakfast while searching for Ipswich's history.

"This is our table but we won't mind if you you'll join". Reid put his food tray on the table and moved the chair close to April's.

She looked at the table and then back at Reid.

"I don't see your name written here. Anyways, I am almost done".

She took a big bite of her sandwich and collected her tray and left them standing there without a second glance back.

"I didn't know she was such a bitch, she was all fine and dandy yesterday", Pogue commented at her retreating back.

"All hot girls are bitches", Reid commented back.

"She reminds of certain someone..hmm..let me think..Reid", Tyler didn't miss a beat to take a jab at the blonde.

"Shut up, baby boy, or I'll beat the shit out of you".

While three boys continued their banter, Caleb let his thoughts wonder back to the who intrigued him to know end.

Swimming practice was over and April had managed to prevent any unintended confrontation from one pissed Aaron and his equally bothersome girlfriend, Kiera.

She had also managed to dodge any further flirtation attempts from Reid.

She had some unfinished business from the morning, so she went back to the history section to look for the book.

It was right there in the second row. She took the book and began to read it.

Chronicles of Paganism contained history pertaining to the Salem witch trials and how Ipswich came into being at that time.

Then there was some information about the founding members of the town, Simms, Danvers, Garwin, Parry and Putnam.

"Sons of Ipswich...hmmm..that was interesting."

As she continued reading, she came to know that their families had been practicing witchcraft since the beginning and there were rumours that they still had power like their ancestors.

The initial shock was too much to take. Do they have powers? The thought began to swarm in her mind. She need to find out if any of the thing in the book was true. They might have answers to all her questions. But she couldn't straight away go and ask them. What if they didn't have any powers. They'll freak out and think her crazy. What if it was just a fake ghost story to scare small children. She need a plan, that too a solid one to get all the information.

As she went through rest of the pages, it was already 6:30 and the library was about to close, so she kept the book back in its place and went back to her dorms.


End file.
